The present invention relates to golf training devices and, in particular, to a putting proficiency trainer for indoor practice to develop putting consistency, accuracy and confidence.
A variety of putting devices exist which permit indoor golf practice and particularly putting practice. Depending upon the specific device, each may focus on one or more variables which enter into the putting stroke. These variables can relate to body placement, such as the feet, shoulders, hips and hands in relation to the addressing of the ball. Further variables can relate to the striking force and the alignment and related eye-hand coordination pertaining to the backswing and follow through of the putting stroke.
The related complexity of the assembly varies depending upon the numbers of variables which the device attempts to correct through repetitive practice. Some of such devices provide prepared putting surfaces approximating the granularity of grass, which include practice holes. Some include electronic sensors to provide feedback about the stroke condition. Some mimic the golf hole and provide a target hole which can be placed on a floor surface or in air registers to permit indoor practice. Some provide mirrors or magnetic indicators to assure certain head alignments. Others provide mechanical restraints to maintain arm, wrist and/or hand position to the putter.
Many assemblies also exist to assure a squared alignment of the putter head to the ball during and through the putting stroke motion. Some provide mechanical gauges and mirrors whereby the golfer is able to monitor head motion over the stroke. Some provide a guide surface, which the putter shaft follows to assure an aligned, squared travel motion.
Although a repetitive motion can be practiced with many of the latter devices, a deficiency exists in that the golfer does not have the benefit of the feedback of the ball travel to confirm the proper stroke motion. Consequently, repetitive practice can merely result in a learned stroke, but which does not provide accurate results. Preferably, a training device should permit a normal stroke motion, while allowing the golfer to monitor selected portions of the motion and obtain a feedback of the resultant effect on ball travel. With the exception of artificial hole structures, which can be randomly positioned about a floor, available assemblies do not provide a mechanism which confirms straight line ball travel in relation to a predetermined alignment of the putter head to the ball.
In appreciation of the foregoing shortcomings, the present invention was developed to provide an assembly which allows a golfer to monitor stroke motion during the backswing motion, to assure the putter head is square to the ball, and to confirm a straight line ball travel in relation to an elongated travel path. A controlled, consistent backswing and follow through with corresponding putting accuracy are thereby obtained.